


The Wild's Child

by FictionalDragonMother



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: A Shit Ton - Freeform, Bite Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bottom Link (Legend of Zelda), Buckle up, Dragon Link - Freeform, Dragons, Everyone Is Gay, Fuck Cannon, Gay Panic, Gods, I think Feral Sidon fits better, Like, Link can speak, Link you horny bastard, Magic Powers, Mating Bites, Multi, My cannon now, Not Canon Compliant, OC's - Freeform, Rito Link, Shapeshifting, Shapeshifting Sidon(?), Sickness, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide, The Power Of Love, Top Prince Sidon, We going beyond Hyrule fools, Wolf Link (Legend of Zelda), Zora Courting, Zora Link (Legend of Zelda), but not the usual wolf link, hylia is not zelda, i'll let you know before it happens, no beta we die like men, shapeshifter link, sorta?, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalDragonMother/pseuds/FictionalDragonMother
Summary: After suffering a fatal injury defeating Dark Beast Ganon, Link is told by the Goddess Hylia that there is a way to revive his friends, but that he must embark on a dangerous quest to a land beyond Hyrule, beyond her or anyone's help. But this time, he cannot travel alone. This quest requires two people, and Link has a pretty good idea on who he wants to go with him.However, nothing is ever easy for our beloved wild boy, and this new land needs help. Badly. A deadly sickness is killing the kind people of Westerwander, and it doesn't plan on stopping there. Can our Disaster Gay and his Prince Charming save the land lost to time? Or will they too fall to the disease ravaging Westerwander?





	The Wild's Child

Link's sides heaved, blood gushing out with every laboured breath. He had managed to defeat Dark Beast Ganon, but his victory had come with a heavy price. At the last moment, just moments before he had jumped and shot the final arrow that would save Hyrule, the monster’s beam of fire and hatred had scorched him and flung him onto a sharp rock. The rock had sliced his side open and had punctured his organs. It was almost poetic in a twisted sort of way, the fact that he had to die so that everyone else could live. Hot tears slipped down his face as his breathing slowed. Link felt numbness creep up through his muscles as he fought the urge to close his eyes. Even with his blurring vision, he could see the glowing weak point on the monster’s head. He couldn’t hear Zelda's voice anymore. All he could hear was the ringing in his ear and the slowing of his heart.

Somehow, some way, Link could still feel enough to pull back an arrow and aim for the ethereal glow. The ripped, scorched flesh went ignored by the dying warrior as he let the arrow fly. He smiled as the arrow made contact, the beast throwing back it’s head with a pained roar and releasing the princess that had been trapped within the castle. At least he thought it was the princess. The black spots invading his vision were making it hard to tell. He couldn’t bring himself to ponder anymore, as he suddenly became very well acquainted with the ground. The scent of grass was almost entirety masked by the overpowering smell of blood. Link didn’t try to lift his head. Something deep inside of him knew that he was finished. He could feel Mipha's spirit trying to heal him, but that only resulted in him gaining feeling in the area around his wound as the flesh tried to knit itself back together around the pieces of rock lodged deep inside the gash on his side. He willed her to stop, managing to jerk his head from side to side. The healing mercifully stopped, and the Zora princess's face appeared before him. Even with his failing sight, he could see tears streaking down her face as she tried to keep him from closing his eyes.

He moved his head slightly, and saw Zelda running over to him. Link felt the age old need to make sure she was okay, and he attempted to stand. He couldn’t even rise to his elbows before his strength left him. Coughing, he spat out a thick mouthful of blood, and suddenly there was a pair of warm, smooth hands cupping his face. Zelda was holding him, sobbing. Her hands flickered softly with light, but she had exhausted her magic. At this point, Link knew it would have only caused more pain.

“Oh Goddess, no, not again! Link! I'm so sorry! If I had been stronger, I could have held him back longer!” She cried, touching her forehead to his.

Link looked her over. She wasn’t hurt. Thank goodness. He could die in peace knowing that she was safe now. His eyes began to droop, and suddenly the toll of his adventures seemed to come crashing down. He had been keeping himself going on determination, a few hours of sleep every few days, and food. His body was done. Mipha’s spectral form was starting to look more and more tangible with each slowing breath

“No. No,no,nononono! Link, don’t you DARE close your eyes! I’ll get you to the Shrine of Resurrection, and then you can rest, okay?! Link? Link!”

But the hero of Hyrule, the slayer of evil, the boy chosen to wield the sword that seals the darkness, wasn’t there anymore.

_…nk ___

__

___…Link ____ _

____ _ _

_____…Awaken, dear child. ____ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Link jolted upward, gasping when he began slowly turning forward in the air. He kicked his legs, trying to straighten himself. A chuckle sounded out from all around him, and Link found himself paralyzed by fear. Something deep within his soul forced him to still as an ethereal figure approached him. Long, feathered wings trailed behind the divine woman like a cape as she strode towards the terrified hero. Link saw her smile as she kneeled, and he let out a silent, shaky breath._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Be at ease, young one. While it is natural to fear a goddess, I have no intention of hurting you.” She said, and again the voice came from every angle._ _ _ _ _ _

______While Link’s mind struggled to comprehend how that was possible, he instantly knew who was in front of him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hylia.” He whispered hoarsely; his eyes impossibly wide._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hylia nodded and extended one of her massive wings, one feather catching Link mid air and sending a wave of warmth and happiness over him. His tense muscles relaxed, and he found it hard to even keep his head up._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do not fight the comfort I give to you, my child. You have taken more than your fair share of hits saving the kingdom I created. Such vigilant work deserves a fitting reward. And I have discovered something that might just be enough to repay you. Though I must warn you, while the reward you would get from doing this would be monumental, you would need to leave Hyrule and embark on a long and dangerous quest. You would be beyond my reach, so I could not revive you should you fall.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Link peered up at the goddess, half submerged in her feathers. His ears perked with interest as he cocked his head, his famous curiosity rearing its head. He wanted to know what he would be fighting for._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Link, if you so choose, I will send you back to the living realm with a… gift and map. This map will lead you to a new place, one beyond Hyrule’s borders. I know little of this place, as it beyond my reach. Another deity guards those skies. What I do know, is that there are five very special stones scattered across this place. They used to be part of a grand archway that allowed for deities to move freely throughout the world. However, it seems something has knocked them out of place and hidden them. Return these stones to the archway, and you will be given a very special power. Link, reuniting these stones will allow you to bring your champion friends back to life.” Hylia finished._ _ _ _ _ _

______Link was stunned for a moment. He… he could bring his friends back? He thought about them, and how happy they would be if he could do this for them, how happy Zelda would be to have them back as well, and… how ecstatic Sidon and all the domain would be to have Mipha back. He could practically see the Zora prince’s gleaming smile already.  
He nodded rapidly, sitting up. He would do it. He would gladly risk his life if it meant that he had a chance to bring the people he loved back. He was so excited, he forgot entirely about the strange ‘gift’ comment._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I see you are eager to begin. But before I send you back, I must tell you something else. One of the stones, the Stone of Balance, requires two people to find and retrieve it. It is the most illusive and puzzling of the stones, but I have faith in you Link. Now go, relieved of your vow of silence, as I know you shall always oppose evil, and may nature work with you always.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Then, Hylia flapped her wings, and Link was sent careening out of the afterlife as quickly as he had entered it._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
